El Niño y La Niña Que Vivieron
by Sharlotte Soubirous
Summary: El mundo magico fue terriblemente engañado,no se enteraron que en la profecia serian dos personas las que derrotarian a Voldemort; un niño y una niña...Uno de ellos esta en la oscuridad y el otro en la luz ¿Podran darse cuenta de la realidad? Dark Luna! Harry/Luna Xenophilius/Lily Evans
1. Prologo: Han Nacido Los Salvadores

**El Niño y La Niña que Vivieron**

Ya se que van a pensar: ¿Por qué publica otra historia de Harry Potter, si ni siquiera ha terminado la mayoría de sus historias? Bueno esta historia quiero que sea diferente a todas las historias Dark de Harry Potter que se hayan leído, no se si lo lograre, pero intentando se aprende y mejora. Ya saben los personajes no son de mi autoría, solo son para distracción. La historia ha cambiado mucho Harry Potter y Luna Lovegood son nuestros protagonistas.

**Summary:**

El mundo mágico fue terriblemente engañado, no se enteraron que en la profecía serian dos las personas que derrotarían a Voldemort; un niño y una niña…Uno de ellos esta en la oscuridad y el otro en la luz… ¿Podrán darse cuenta que son en realidad? ¿O será tarde para remediar los errores?

**El Niño y La Niña que Vivieron: Capitulo 1: Prologo: Han nacido los salvadores.**

Los gritos de dos mujeres que se encontraban en diversos puntos de la ciudad era escuchados por un ser de la oscuridad; el sabia que había llegado la hora, habían nacido sus enemigos… Miro por medio de su esfera de cristal y se entero de los apellidos de los dos niños que debían destruir…_**Potter**_ y _**Lovegood**_…

_**Casa Potter:**_

_Un hombre de cabellos negros se movía de un lugar a otro; su hijo estaba a punto de nacer y el estaba muy nervioso, era el nacimiento de su primer hijo y el quería que todo saliera bien, tenia miedo. Miedo a perder a alguno de sus seres queridos, no es que estuvieran en peligro, pero el haberse enterado que su hijo estaba destinado a destruir al __**Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado**__ lo dejaba en estado de shock, su hijo aun no había nacido y ya era declarado el salvador del mundo mágico, a el lo acompañaban sus amigos los que siempre habían estado con el en las buenas y en las malas: Remus Lupin, Sirius Black y la prima de Sirius, Narcissa Malfoy._

_La esposa de James Potter, Lily daba gritos de dolor mientras daba a luz a su hijo, el sudor y la sangre corría por las sabanas que se encontraban cubriendo el débil cuerpo de la mujer. A su lado estaban Minerva Mcgonagall, su hermana Petunia Dursley y una partera de la localidad mágica que era ayudada por un duende. No muy lejos de ahí, Albus Dumbledore revisaba unos documentos y no podía evitar sudar y ponerse pálido…había cometido un error, uno que lo metía en grandes problemas…_

_-James, tienes que tranquilizarte. Todo va a estar bien. Le decía Lupin para tranquilizarlo, le ofreció una taza de te caliente y un poco de tabaco; que James rechazo._

_-Gracias, Remus pero solo te voy a recibir el te. Dijo James mientras lo recibía; sus manos temblaban y estuvo a punto de tirar en el suelo el te. Por suerte Narcissa se lo quito antes de tiempo._

_Un grito inundo la sala en la que se encontraban todos los presentes. James cubrió su cabeza al escuchar ese grito y no le agrado en absoluto, pronto la incertidumbre se volvería alegría que no duraría por siempre…_

_-Es niño. Susurro la partera mientras le entregaba el pequeño bultito a su padre. El solo pudo recibir a su hijo y mirarlo con amor y orgullo. Se sentía tan bien después de tanto tiempo transcurrido, 9 meses esperando la llegada de su hijo._

_-¿Y Lily? ¿Como se encuentra ella? Pregunto James mientras arrullaba entre sus brazos a su pequeño bebe._

_-Esta bien pero perdió mucha sangre. -Susurró la mujer mientras la sonrisa de James desaparecía de sus labios-Le mando a decir antes de desmayarse que desea que el nombre de su hijo sea Harry._

_-Harry…James Potter. -Susurro Sirius al ver que su mejor amigo tenia la mirada perdida- Estará bien. Le dijo a James mientras ponía su mano en el hombro del mencionado mago._

_**Casa Lovegood:**_

_Una mujer sostenía en sus brazos a su pequeña hija, a su lado su esposo quien miraba a la pequeña bebe con tanta ternura. Su primera hija, prematura había nacido, pero daba indicios de que seria fuerte y mas ahora que se enteraban que su niña salvaría al mundo mágico de las garras de __**Quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado**__, le llenaba de orgullo y duda ¿Qué no era un niño el elegido? _

_-¿Cómo se llamara nuestra niña? Le dijo Riliana a su esposo Xenophilius._

_-Luna Liliana Lovegood. Le susurro el al oído._

_Miraron fijo las estrellas su pequeña niña seria protagonista de una pelea que aun no había empezado, esperaban ver alguna criatura fantástica en los cielos de aquella noche._

**Despacho de Dumbledore:**

-¿Estas seguro de lo que me estas diciendo Albus? Le dijo Snape al director de la escuela de magia y hechicería de Hogwarts.

-Si. No se que voy a hacer ahora, pero el mundo mágico no debe enterarse de que son dos las personas que están elegidas para destruir a "Quien sabes tu" Le dijo el mago que cometería un error fatal que en el futuro llegara a ser mortal.

Sin que ninguno de los personajes se fijara un tercer personaje escuchaba la conversación, alguien que había faltado al nacimiento del hijo de los Potter.

-¿Qué piensas hacer Dumbledore entonces? Le pregunto el mago de las artes oscuras, pero algo le decía que la respuesta no le iba a agradar en absoluto.

-Deshacerme de uno de los niños. Le dijo mientras el rostro de Snape se colocaba pálido y frio.

Peter sonrió al oír lo último; su amo estaría feliz de enterarse de las palabras de uno de sus rivales, dejo el lugar y se marcho para dar la buena nueva a su amo y sus seguidores.

-Y el otro no debe enterarse que es el elegido hasta que yo lo decida y no debe saber que existe otro elegido.-¡Estas loco viejo degenerado! ¿Cómo se te ocurre que uno de los niños debe desaparecer y el otro no se tiene que enterar que es el elegido? Dijo Snape mientras lo miraba con asco y repugnancia.__

-Mi reputación vale más que todo el mundo mágico. Si alguien se llega a enterar que hay dos elegidos ¿te das cuenta del peligro al que me expongo? Me considerarían un imbécil por no leer la profecía completa. Uno de los niños debe desaparecer y el otro no se va a enterara jamás de que existe su otra mitad.

-Pero los Potter y los Lovegood ya saben que sus hijos son los elegidos.

-¿Y a mi me importa acaso?

-Te odiaran sus familias cuando se enteren…

-Nunca se enteraran…

Severus solo pudo ver con odio a Dumbledore mientras este sonreía de manera triunfal.

_**Notas de la autora:**_

**Si has llegado hasta aquí, gracias por leer. Ahora viene una pequeña encuesta para poder realizar el siguiente capitulo que vendrá pronto: ¿Quién de los dos niños estará en la oscuridad? ¿Harry Potter o Luna Lovegood? Bueno hay que tomar en cuenta opciones.**

**Harry Potter de malo, ya esta pasado de moda. Pero Luna Lovegood de mala creo que aun no se ha leído. Así que escojan:**

**HarryDark o LunaDark. **

Nos vemos hasta el próximo capitulo.


	2. 31 De Octubre De 1981

Hola a todos esta es la continuación de "El niño y la Niña que vivieron" Gracias a la dos personas que leyeron mi fic y ha ganado el **LunaDark. 3 votos.**

Gracias por leer mi historia y aquí esta su continuación espero que les guste y ya saben los personajes no son de mi autoría, solo la historia me pertenece.

**El Niño y La Niña que Vivieron: Capitulo 1: 31 de octubre de 1981.**

Había pasado 1 año desde el nacimiento de los salvadores del mundo mágico, del cual por órdenes de Dumbledore poco se sabía. Lily y Riliana se encontraban arropando a los pequeños Harry y Luna; hoy era su primera noche de brujas y ambos bebes se veían tiernos, con sus ropillas de diferentes figuras. James, Xenophilius, Sirius y Remus se encontraban preparando los dulces que dentro de poco los pequeños irían a recoger. Habían dulces de todos los sabores: vainilla, chocolate, cereza, piña etc. Una celebración que le encantaba a cualquier niño y le daba nostalgia a cada adulto que en su juventud la celebro.

-¿No crees que se miran tiernos nuestros bebes? Le pregunto Lily a Riliana mientras ella miraba uno de los posibles disfraces que usaría su pequeña hija.

-Si Lily tienes razón se ven muy tiernos. ¿Con que se vería mejor Luna? ¿Vestida de damisela o de princesa?

Ambas mujeres sonrieron. Pero serian las ultimas sonrisas que saldrían de los labios de ellas, sonrisas virtuosas que solo son vistas una vez en la eternidad. Lily decidía si Harry iría vestido de caballero o de mago. El pequeño daba sonrisas tontas cuando su madre le susurraba algo a su oído. Mientras que Luna dormía en los brazos de su joven madre.

Mientras tanto Xenophilius se reía a carcajadas al ver que Remus y Sirius habían hecho un desorden enorme en la cocina. Se encontraban manchados de chocolate y lo que mas gracioso le resultaba era que James los perseguía mientras sus prendas tenían olor a Banano. Además tenían que ayudarlo a limpiar la cocina, por que estaba seguro de que Lily le lanzaría un Avada al ver el desorden que provocaron los dos "niños chiquitos" Para James y para Xenophilius el tiempo no había pasado, aun les parecía que había sido ayer cuando sus esposas habían tenido a sus bebes.

Lily cantaba una canción de cuna para su bebe. Riliana ya había puesto a dormir a Luna en una cunita que ella misma había traído. El pequeño Harry ya comenzaba a dormirse cuando la canción de cuna ya estaba por terminar, Lily beso con ternura la frente de su hijo al ver que ya se había quedado profundamente dormido y lo recostó en su cuna. Ambas mujeres sonrieron y bajaron a la cocina para saber que se encontraban haciendo sus esposos y sus amigos.

A las dos mujeres casi les dio un infarto al ver la escena que tenían frente a sus caras: James tenia el cabello bañado en salsa para carne y estaba tumbado en el suelo; sobre el Xenophilius leyendo el Quiosco de cabeza y el bañado en pintura para zapatos y Sirius y Remus estaban tirándose harina, café y todo lo que tenían a su alcance.

Lily mando a bañar a todos los "niños pequeños" mientras ella y Riliana trataban de arreglar todo el desorden que se encontraba en la sala, cocina y casi toda la casa. Mientras esto ocurría ninguna de las dos imaginaba que era la última vez que verían a sus pequeños; que dormían tranquilos en las cunas del segundo nivel.

_**En otro lado de la ciudad:**_

Un hombre que se veía muy anciano miraba directamente hacia la calle, un año. Un año planeando lo que en pocas horas realizaría. Sabía que no estaba bien, pero su reputación valía más que los mismos elegidos. Aun no había decido a quien de los niños iba a desaparecer para siempre: El pequeño Harry James Potter o la pequeña Luna Liliana Lovegood. No iba a matar al pequeño o pequeña, todo lo contrario lo volvería su más fiel seguidor o seguidora según fuera el caso. Lo único que iba a hacer era cambiar toda su mentalidad; alejarle de su familia era algo que le marcaria siempre, pero eso no valía la pena.

-Ya es hora. Date prisa y tráeme a uno de los niños. Dijo Dumbledore a uno de sus seguidores y que al mismo tiempo era uno de Voldemort.

-¿A cual de los dos? Pregunto aquel hombre de capa negra.

-No importa tu solo traédmelo.

_**Casa Potter:**_

Una figura negra como la oscuridad se encontraba mirando la mencionada casa de uno de sus mayores enemigos; un bebe. Si un bebe, bueno mas bien dos, pero ahora lo único que le importaba era destruir a uno de los niños. Ambos compartían alma y por lo tanto si uno moría el otro no tardaría en seguir sus pasos. Y así pronto el gobernaría todo el mundo muggle y el de la magia seria suyo. Sonrió con elegancia y si no le daban a los niños para matarlos el tendría que matar a quien se le metiese en su camino.

-Lily, ya me quite la salsa del cabello. ¡Déjame entrar a la sala ya! ¡Te lo suplico! Le dijo James a su esposa mientras ella le prohibía el paso.

-¡No! Aun hueles a salsa de carne. ¡Vete a bañar de nuevo! Exclamo Lily mientras regresaba a su esposo al baño.

-Lily es la quinta vez que le mandas a bañar. ¡No es sábado! Exclamaron a coro Remus y Sirius mientras Xenophilius dormía en la bañera.

-Se quedaran en el baño, hasta estar impecables. -Dijo ella sin saber que la decisión no era buena- ¡Y no saldrán de ahí! Sin pensarlo cerró la puerta del baño con llave y la guardo en su bolsillo.

Mientras esto pasaba en el pasillo, Riliana se encontraba en la cocina, en esos instantes. Se preparaba un sándwich con salsa y queso; se disponía a tomar un vaso de leche tibia, ella no se percato de una presencia oscura detrás de ella. Un rayo cegador retumbo en la cocina y la mujer cayo en el suelo inconsciente más no muerta… sangrando por la boca.

-Una menos…Susurro triunfante el hombre en la habitación, se relajo mientras tomaba el vaso de leche que ella se iba a tomar; ya sabia que los cuatro hombres estaban encerrados en el baño y que las mujeres estaban prácticamente solas. Solo le faltaba una y ya todo el poder del mundo mágico y muggle seria suyo.

Se retiro de la cocina; y se encamino al pasillo del baño en donde dejara fuera de juego a la otra mujer.

-¡Lily! ¡Déjanos salir, ya! Suplicaban los cuatro hombres a coro, uno de ellos sentía una fuerte presión en el corazón, algo no iba bien.

-¡No! Dijo Lily, pero este no, tuvo un sonido extraño en boca de Lily.

-¡LILY! Gritaron los hombres y después de esto hubo un silencio aterrador.

Segundos antes Lily estaba completamente distraída y no había notado la presencia detrás de ella, y cuando noto una sombra en la puerta; ya era muy tarde, el "no" que había exclamado era de miedo. Una luz cegadora alumbro el pasillo y Lily cayo inerte en el suelo y sangrando al igual que Riliana. Ahora se dirigía al segundo nivel para llevar a cabo su cometido.

Ambos bebes, dormían tranquilamente mientras una sombra penetraba en la habitación. Tomo en brazos a ambos niños y hubo algo en el, que estuvo a punto de evitar su cometido, los ojos de Harry y los de Luna se abrieron de golpe, dejando ver los ojos verdes del niño y los ojos azul-griseados de la niña. Voldemort cerro los ojos y el primer rayo verde le dio al niño, dejándolo inerte en su cunita, en su frente quedo la marca tenebrosa. Cuando le lanzo el rayo a la niña en su ojo derecho quedo la misma marca que ahora tenia Harry en su frente. Pero Voldemort noto que la niña no se quedo inerte, solo se quedo dormida y el decidió llevársela, si ella había sobrevivido de algo le valdría que estuviera de su lado y se marcho.

Justo después de que Voldemort huyera con Luna, una figura negra ingreso en la casa y noto a las dos mujeres tendidas en el suelo. Fue demasiado fácil entrar para su manera de pensar y entonces noto que la puerta del baño era tratada de abrir. Ignoro todo y llego a la habitación que hace poco había sido abandonada y noto al pequeño bultito que estaba en la cunita y se lo llevo, pues dormía con tranquilidad.

Cuando la puerta había sido abierta por los hombres notaron que a los pies de ellos se encontraba Lily inconsciente y en la cocina de igual manera estaba Riliana.

Gruesas lágrimas corrieron por las mejillas de aquellas mujeres ese 31 de octubre.

**Notas de la autora:**

Gracias a todos los que han leído mi historia. Aunque no tengo muchos comentarios para continuar, pero aquí esta la conti.


	3. Harry James Potter

Hola a todos esta es la continuación de "El Niño y La Niña Que Vivieron" Gracias a todos los que me dejaron reviews, en realidad me subieron las ganas de continuar este fic. Sin mas que hablar, ya saben los personajes no son míos, solo la historia. Espero que lo disfruten.

**El Niño y La Niña Que Vivieron: Capitulo 2: Harry James Potter. **

Habían transcurrido 10 años desde aquel 31 de octubre. Durante esos años los Potter tenían otra hija; su nombre Sharlotte Potter. Los Lovegood tenían ahora un hijo; se llamaba Capricornius Lovegood. Los niños aun eran pequeños. Tenían 6 y 7 años respectivamente.

Los ojos verdes de Lily miraron fijamente el calendario…31 de julio…Hoy su hijo estaría cumpliendo 11 años y se estaría alistando para entrar en Hogwarts. Lagrimas llenaron sus ojos mientras veía las pocas fotografías que tenia de aquel que fue su hijo. Finalmente las lágrimas nublaron su vista y lloro amargamente; ella se encontraba sola. Dos años; dos años estaba a punto de cumplir…dos años de ser viuda… James Potter su esposo había sido asesinado por su llamado "amigo" Peter Pettigrew.

Xenophilius tocaba con tristeza una foto de su querida princesa. 10 años…10 años de su desaparición…; su hijo dormía tranquilamente en el regazo de su padre, para el rubio era muy difícil cuidar a su hijito desde ese día…Hacia tres años que su esposa lo abandono dejándolo sumido en la soledad; Riliana había muerto en un experimento. Para Lovegood había sido muy difícil la desaparición de su princesa y la muerte de su reina; el la vio morir en silencio. Tanto para Xenophilius como para Lily solo llanto y dolor inundaban su amanecer y atardecer. Solo9 había una cosa que no los dejaba perderse completamente en la oscuridad: la pequeña Sharlotte y el pequeño Capricornius. Nacidos 4 y 3 años después del secuestro y desaparición de sus hermanos mayores.

Aun así el 31 de julio de cada año siempre despertaría nostalgia en los corazones de esa mujer pelirroja y aquel hombre rubio…se culparían ambos siempre el no haber podido salvar a sus hijos aquel 31 de octubre… No tenían claro porque Dumbledore no quiso buscar a los niños e introdujo toda clase de pretextos para evitarlo.

OoOoOo

-10 años. Ya pasaron 10 años ¡Y en ninguna de estas noches te llego el remordimiento! Grito con furia un hombre que correspondía la nombre de Severus Snape.

-¡Te quieres callar! Podrías despertar a Harry. Además hace 10 años te dije qué no me importaba nada más que mi reputación. Contesto de manera soberbia el anciano mientras tomaba una taza de café con leche.

-Has hecho sufrir a Lily; eso es lo que mas me indigna; ¡estúpido viejo! Grito ahora mas fuerte mientras Dumbledore dejaba de tomar su café.

-No me insultes; Snape.

-Entonces oblígame a no hacerlo; Albus.

Mientras los dos hombres discutían en el despacho de la casa de Dumbledore; en una habitación no muy lejana se encontraba un niño de ojos verdes y cabello negro. El niño dormía tranquilamente o eso era lo que aparentaba. El niño sabía dos cosas: Que su nombre era Harry James Potter Evans y que Dumbledore era su figura a idolatrar. El niño creía ciegamente que su maestro decía siempre la verdad; así había sido educado… creía que sus padres lo odiaban y que por eso lo habían tirado en un basurero; y que su salvador era el llamado Albus Dumbledore. A pesar de su gran conocimiento sobre magia; el jamás asistiría a esa escuela: Hogwarts…Dumbledore se lo tenía prohibido, tanta idolatría le tenía que no le quedo más que resignarse. Aun así el amaba la magia; el anciano le podía haber dado todo lo que un niño podía desear: Comida, juguetes, magia, ropa, "amor" y "hogar" para el pelinegro esto no era suficiente. Sentía que le faltaba la mitad del alma; si no es que mas. Todas las noches soñaba lo mismo, cada vez que despertaba se encontraba sudando y la cicatriz en forma de rayo en su frente le dolía demasiado.

Ahora mismo tenia el mismo sueño que lo atormentaba desde pequeño.

_Se encontraba sangrando; la misma parecía no parar se desbordaba y caía de sus labios y de esa extraña cicatriz que tenia en la frente en forma de rayo. A su lado se oían voces que le susurraban al oído: _

_-Tu maestro es solo una farsa, Harry Potter…te ha estado engañando y mintiendo y siempre lo hará…no le creas nada niño, nada…solo te está utilizando a su conveniencia…cuando todo esto este consumado, se deshará de ti como un trapo viejo…abre los ojos y date cuenta de la realidad…antes que sea tarde…_

_Luego frente al niño se veían dos figuras: Una mujer pelirroja que abrazaba a una niña de cabello azabaches y un hombre de cabello rubio que sostenía a un niño de cabellos plateados como las estrellas del firmamento. Ellos quisieron acercársele mas el niño salió corriendo como huyéndoles; las imágenes se disolvieron frente a el niño que corría desesperado. Se choco contra algo que parecía ser Dumbledore de espaldas. Se escuchaba que el anciano se burlaba de Harry Potter y lo llamaba: "Mocoso ignorante" Su risa poco a poco se volvió macabra mientras se reía la sangre caía de sus labios y sus ojos se volvieron rojos como el carmín; la sangre de sus labios se volvió negra como el carbón cuando toco el suelo. Harry retrocedió con miedo; sintió desesperación en su corazón. Luego comenzó a sentir que caía al vacio; frente a el; escenas de muerte…destrucción…desolación…Cuando por fin creyó que había tocado el suelo se vio frente a un espejo mágico. El cual le reflejo a un hombre que ya estaba muerto y cuyo nombre nunca debía pronunciar… Lord Voldemort…El espejo reflejo como ese hombre tomaba su varita y le apunto a Harry y cuando susurro un conjuro el mismo se desintegro y más sangre comenzó a caer con más fuerza del cuerpo del pequeño mago. El niño comenzó a llorar y luego sintió un abrazo que era cálido y frio al mismo tiempo. Levanto el rostro para saber de quien se trataba y vio a una niña de cabellos rubios y ojos grises de su edad aproximadamente o quizás mas joven, detrás de ella había un aura de color negro. Era el negro más oscuro y diabólico de todos los vistos por el niño. El aura de Harry era de color blanco; el mas puro de todos los blancos jamás visto. Las manos de los niños se tocaron como comparando su tamaño y sus cuerpos brillaron con mas fuerza… Se sentía completo ya no sentía mas esa sensación de estar vacio por dentro, se sentía con mas fuerza; mas lleno. Luego noto una sombra, se aproximo para poder admirar mejor a la persona, pero se sorprendió al darse cuenta que era el de mayor y frente a el esa niña pero ahora también mayor. Los dos lloraban lagrimas de sangre y se apuntaban con una varita; ella poseía la misma cicatriz que el; solo que ella la portaba en su ojo derecho. De ambas varitas un brillo verde salió impactando en cada uno de ellos y luego todo en oscuridad quedo. Sus inertes cuerpos cayeron al suelo y de nuevo se escucharon voces diciendo: _

_-Ustedes son uno mismo…tu y ella…Nacieron al mismo tiempo…y el mismo día ambos deben morir…abre los ojos Potter y escucha bien…ella es tu otra mitad…ella…poseen la misma alma… Harry ella se llama Luna…_

_Harry se agacho para ver una gran mancha de sangre en el suelo y cuando lo hizo vio que el y ella eran uno mismo…. Una hermosa rosa negra floreció… ¿Qué significaba aquello? _

Harry se despertó sobresaltado de golpe en su cama. Se encontraba pálido y sudando de manera exagerada; su cicatriz le dolía y mucho. Se colocó sus gafas y miro la hora: 8:30 de la mañana. Y era el día de su cumpleaños numero 11. El podía idolatrar mucho a Dumbledore pero estaba decidido a saber quien era esa niña. Era muy fácil amar y odiar… se levanto de la cama y comenzó a alistarse; hoy tenia clases con el profesor Severus Snape y ese hombre si que lo hacia sufrir aun así tenia todo un día para pensar quien podría ser esa niña…ya que en la noche le tocaría soñar con ella de nuevo.

-Me gustaría saber las razones de mi amo. No se por que me ha estado ocultando todo. Susurro el niño al viento que parecía escucharlo.

_**Notas de la autora: **_

Espero que les haya gustado, y por favor dejen reviews. :D


End file.
